


You got that something, I got me an appetite

by Only_angel_28



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medicine (song), Music Video Concept, Riding, Rimming, Sex Tape, Shower Sex, Song Lyrics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_angel_28/pseuds/Only_angel_28
Summary: After years of being forced to hide their relationship, Harry and Louis decide to come out with a bang.





	You got that something, I got me an appetite

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 6k of me being cheeky and ridiculous, and indulging my love for Harry’s new song. I have been singing it nonstop for the last week, so, of course, I had to write a fic about it ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

****  


 

**11 April 2018**

“Lou,” Harry prompted, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth as the spray from the shower misted over his broad shoulders, “I’ve been thinking—”

Louis let out a wisp of a laugh from above, the sound of it slightly strangled and hoarse from his laboured breathing. “That’s lovely, darling, but can it wait until we’re finished? ‘M so fucking close, H.”

“I—” Harry started, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger as Louis watched him over his shoulder. Harry’s expression clouded, his brows drawing together pensively before he purposefully shook himself and nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed with a small smile, “ ‘course.”

He palmed Louis’ arse with both hands, kneading into the ample flesh appreciatively as he spread his cheeks apart once more. Just as he was about to dive back in and pick up where he left off, Louis stopped him by clapping his whole hand over Harry’s face.

“Oof,” Harry huffed from behind Louis’ fingers. “Erm, Lou? What the—”

“This can wait.”

“But you just said—”

Louis sighed. Seemingly resigned to the fate of having his orgasm delayed for at least a couple more minutes, he turned around to face Harry fully and helped him to his feet. “I know what I said, love, but clearly whatever it is you’ve been thinking about is important…more important than this. Talk to me, baby. What’s this about, hm?”

Harry bit his lip contemplatively, feeling inexplicably nervous as he looked into Louis’ striking blue eyes. His lashes were clumped together from the water. It was rather beautiful and rather distracting. A shiver of arousal crawled up Harry’s spine as his gaze dropped to Louis’ lush pink mouth, his lips enticingly damp and slightly parted. Images of what those sinful lips could do flooded Harry’s mind without warning, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to be able to refocus on the matter at hand. There would be plenty of time to indulge his fantasies after they had this conversation.

“I know we’ve talked a lot about coming out and how exactly we want to do it, and I think I have an idea,” Harry rushed out before he lost his courage – or, once again, his focus – and slowly squinted his eyes open to judge Louis’ reaction.

“Okay,” Louis drawled out slowly, sounding intrigued but slightly wary.

They had indeed had this conversation countless times over, so much so that the topic was beginning to resemble a dead horse. Harry swallowed thickly, his jaw flexing, and continued when Louis tilted his head almost imperceptibly and gave him an encouraging look.

“Right, so I was thinking...what if we really made a statement,” Harry paused to nervously lick his lips, “…and, erm, came out with a _bang_?” He arched his brows meaningfully as he spoke the last word, giving it extra emphasis.

Louis raised his own brows in surprise. For all the consideration they had given the matter, they usually came to the same conclusion that something subtle and quiet would be the best course of action when they finally decided to announce their relationship. “You don’t mean, like, _literally_ , do you? Certainly, you can’t be suggesting we come out with a sex tape?”

Harry rolled his lip thoughtfully. “Not _exactly_ , no,” he edged, “but…kind of?”

Louis huffed out a laugh, fondness saturating his features as he watched Harry grin down at him impishly. “What do you mean _kind of_?”

“Like, you know how we decided that _Medicine_ was going to be the first official single for my next album?” Louis nodded in agreement, something akin to pride flashing in his eyes at the mention of the song. “Well, I was thinking of maybe using the music video to do it? People are already making assumptions because of the lyrics and I—I’m tired of all the speculation and the tip-toeing around, Lou. I just want the world to know that you’re mine.”

“No more bullshit, eh?” Louis smirked.

Harry snickered at the word choice, shaking his head at Louis’ cheekiness. “No more bullshit,” he confirmed. “I love you and I have never been ashamed of that. I’m ready if you are.”

“I’m—yeah, I think I’m ready too. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded resolutely, surging up on his tiptoes to press their foreheads together. He trailed the back of his fingers over Harry’s cheekbone in a soft caress. “I love you so fucking much.”

“God, Lou, I love you too.”

Their mouths met in a tender kiss – lips slotting together as easily as they always had as if to demonstrate how seamlessly they fit.

“Brilliant. Now that that’s sorted, do me a favour…” Louis trailed off suggestively, pressing down hard on Harry’s shoulders until he was forced to kneel once more, and turning back around to push his arse out in invitation.

Perhaps invitation wasn’t the correct term, _demand_ was probably a more accurate description. Louis always got impatient when it came to Harry eating him out. Harry fucking _loved_ it.

“So bossy when you want my mouth,” he admonished playfully, spreading Louis open and letting his breath ghost over his hole. He stroked around Louis’ rim with a single fingertip, transfixed by the way it quivered at his touch, and reveling in the sound of Louis’ shaky exhale.

His mouth watered as he leaned in to lick up the cleft of Louis’ arse – one hand gripping the back of Louis’ thigh, the other snaking around his torso to stroke the impossibly soft skin of his belly. He buried his face deeper between Louis’ cheeks, opening his lips over his hole and sucking gently. Louis’ head dropped down between his shoulders in response as he keened high in his throat. Harry nipped at his rim, tugging the sensitive skin between his teeth, and then pulled back to lap over it with the flat of his tongue. Louis went up on his tiptoes, seemingly overcome by the intensity of the pleasure Harry was giving him. The needy little whines he was gasping out were music to Harry’s ears. Louis' forehead was pressed against the tile, a tremor ripping through his body as he brought his fist up to pound weakly at the wall beside his head. His thighs were trembling uncontrollably, causing him to fall back against Harry’s mouth as his balance faltered. Harry steadied him with both hands, holding him open and lifting him back up onto his tiptoes as he forced his tongue inside him as deep as it would go.

“God,” Louis gasped, “that’s so fucking good, baby. Shit, I don’t think I can stand up much longer. Let’s finish this in our bed. Want you to fuck me.”

Harry got to his feet and turned Louis around by his hips, pressing him back against the tiles of the shower wall. He dipped his head like he was going in for a kiss, but teasingly pulled back at the last second, loving how desperately Louis chased his mouth. A feral growl ripped from his throat as he caught both of Louis’ wrists in one hand and pinned them against his chest. Slowly, he leaned back in until their lips were just barely touching – the contact no more than a whisper. Just that hint of a touch – the mere suggestion of a kiss – was enough to have them both panting hard into each other’s mouths, the effect only amplified when Harry let his free hand trail teasingly down Louis’ side to his thigh. Louis whined as they opened their mouths in tandem and let their tongues tangle in the space between them.

“ _Baby_ ,” Harry moaned softly, his breathing ragged against Louis’ lips, “look what you do to me.”

His hand stroked up and down Louis’ thigh mindlessly. There was no pattern to the way his fingertips slipped over the skin, it was just blind lust and need channeled into a touch. Without further ado, Harry gripped Louis’ outer thigh, bringing his leg up and hitching it around his waist. He roughly thrust his hips forward so Louis could feel the extent of his desire, grinding into him hard as he mimed fucking him against the wall. Louis automatically lifted his other leg and climbed up Harry’s torso in response - Harry quickly letting go of Louis’ wrists to be able to support his weight. He hoisted him up higher and settled his hands comfortably under Louis’ bum, giving him a firm squeeze as he turned off the water, exited the shower, and carried him into their bedroom. He didn’t even bother with a towel, and they both giggled boyishly as they clumsily fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, their wet skin slipping against each other in a torturously sensual slide.

“C’mon, Haz,” Louis rasped as he grabbed the lube that was a permanent fixture on their bedside table and thrust it towards Harry impatiently, “want your cock.”

Harry accepted the bottle with a sharp intake of breath, always overwhelmingly aroused by how blunt Louis was about what he wanted.

“Don’t need much,” Louis promised as he watched Harry thoroughly coat his fingers with the slick substance, “ ‘m still loose from last night.”

Harry had returned home a few days prior for a five day stretch of shows in Birmingham, Manchester, and London, after having been away for the past several weeks for the European leg of his tour. He was playing the O2 that evening and again the next day before heading up to Glasgow and Dublin, and then after that he was leaving for Australia. Louis had been putting in a tonne of hours at the studio trying to get his album finished, so besides when he attended Harry’s show in Amsterdam a month ago, they hadn’t seen much of each other. Thus, they were taking advantage of their time together while they had the chance, and hardly leaving their bed.

“That gets you hot, doesn’t it? Thinking about me being open for you, just waiting for you to fill me up again,” Louis chided, playfully walking his fingers down Harry’s stomach to grip his leaking cock and give it a few strokes to punctuate his words.

“You know it does,” Harry groaned, bucking up into the tight circle of Louis’ fist wantonly.

Louis worked him over until Harry felt that tell tale tingle at the base of his spine, the sharp pull behind his navel alerting him to how close his impending orgasm was. After years of being together, Louis was fluent in Harry’s body language. He read his nonverbal cues like one would read the dog-eared paperback copy of their favourite novel, and he knew just when to pull back without having to be told.

He reached up and gripped both of Harry’s biceps - the bite of his nails in the sensitive flesh of Harry’s inner arms causing Harry to groan in pleasure - and hauled him down on top of his body and into a bruising kiss. Harry bit at Louis’ mouth like a man possessed and hungrily swallowed every euphoric moan that burst from his lips.

Impatient as ever, Louis hitched his leg around Harry’s hip and began nudging him in a way not dissimilar to how one would encourage a horse to quicken its pace. Taking the not so subtle hint, Harry flipped their positions – rolling onto his back with Louis straddling him on top. Harry’s cock was nestled perfectly between Louis’ arse cheeks, the head of it pushing insistently at his rim as Harry rocked up into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grit out, seizing Louis by the hips to hold him in place and grind against him. He had forgotten all about the lube on his fingers, and it smeared messily over Louis’ skin as they moved together. Judging from the sounds coming out of Louis’ mouth, he didn’t seem to mind too much.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Gonna put me on your cock, baby? Gonna let me show you just how good I can ride it?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

Louis bent down to lick the little beads of sweat that had pooled in the pronounced dip of Harry’s cupid’s bow, his tongue laving over the sparse, baby soft hair that dusted Harry’s upper lip like he couldn’t get enough of the taste. Harry parted his lips reflexively, a tiny whimper slipping out. He floundered, his mouth opening and closing on thin air as he exhaled in shallow, desperate puffs against Louis’ lips.

“Yeah, baby,” Louis breathed hotly against Harry’s jaw. He tightened his glutes, squeezing Harry’s cock between his cheeks. “You want it? So hard up for it, aren’t you? So easy for me.”

“Fuck yes,” Harry repeated, reaching out to grab the bottle of lube and re-coat his fingers. “Want you all the time.”

“Fucking take me then, Harry. I’m yours.”

Louis’ words were choked off with a moan as Harry pushed two fingers inside him and immediately began scissoring him open. Looking positively delirious, Louis reached out to touch Harry’s face – his wrist limp as he dragged his fingertips over Harry’s lips. Harry automatically opened his mouth to capture Louis’ fingers. He pushed his tongue between them and greedily sucked, looking up at Louis with dark, glossy eyes, wanting to show him what he could do with his mouth (not that Louis didn’t know – he was _very_ aware – but Harry liked to think he appreciated the visual reminder). He fucked his tongue between Louis’ fingers at the same pace that he was pumping his own fingers in and out of Louis’ arse, drawing gorgeous needy moans from Louis as his mouth went slack.

He was incredibly pleased to discover that Louis’ earlier assertion had been correct, and he was indeed still loose from the night before. So without much ceremony, Harry withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing all the way inside in one smooth thrust. Likewise, Louis spared no thought for propriety, immediately throwing caution to the wind and just going for it – fucking himself on Harry’s cock like he was starved for it.

“ _Christ, Lou_ ,” Harry wheezed through gritted teeth as he tried to keep up with the relentless pace Louis set. Once he got his bearings, he started thrusting up to match Louis’ rhythm, and— _god_ , _was it good_. Always so fucking good.

“Hand me your phone, would you?” Louis prompted, apropos of nothing.

“Yeah?” Harry waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. “You gonna film this? Gonna make a proper sex tape, are we?”

Louis rolled his eyes in fond exasperation at Harry’s hopeful expression. “No, we’re gonna – _oh, shit mmph_ – just hand me the bloody phone, would ya? I’ve got an idea.”

Harry stilled his hips, holding tight to Louis’ waist with one hand as he reached over to grab his phone off the bedside table with his other. He handed it over to Louis with slight trepidation - an appropriately wary look on his face when he saw Louis’ eyes light up, the left corner of his mouth lifting into his signature mischievous smirk. He tapped away at the screen for a few moments, looking irresistibly adorable with his brows knit together in concentration. Finally, he set the phone next to them on the bed with a flourish as music began to filter through the speakers. Harry threw his head back and laughed, burying his face in his hands as a blush warmed his cheeks when he recognised the song. Louis only put up with Harry’s shy act for about half a second before he was prying Harry’s hands away from his face and pinning his wrists above his head.

“Want you to sing it to me while we…” he cut himself off, biting his lip seductively as he rolled his hips hard against Harry’s to get his point across.

Harry felt his entire body flush with heat. There was something so inexplicably hot about fucking to his own song. It’s not like they hadn’t done it before, they had, several times over in fact (Harry had lost count of the number of times he had made love to Louis slow and deep with their foreheads pressed together as _Sweet Creature_ played in the background) and it was always insanely good, but they had never done it to this particular song. The music cut into his thoughts as his own voice crooned out the first line of the song, slightly tinny through his phone’s speakers.

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_

_Treat you like a gentleman_

Harry broke free of Louis' hold, cupped the back of his neck, and pulled him down until their chests were flush so he could sing the rest of the first verse directly into his ear.

_I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted_

_And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you…_

As his recorded counterpart trailed off suggestively, Harry licked a stripe up Louis’ neck and whispered, “ _tasted_ ,” against the shell of his ear.

“That really what you dream of?” Louis asked breathlessly. “My taste?” 

“Mhmm. God, Lou, _yes_ —taste so fucking good. Want you on my tongue all the time.” 

“What else do you dream about?” 

“Fuck— _everything_. I dream about doing everything with you.” 

“Yeah?” Louis pressed, lifting himself off Harry’s cock and screwing back down with a swivel of his hips. “Do you dream about how my thighs shake when I’ve got them wrapped around your neck, or how I always get so fucking wet for you? Y’know when my dick is down your throat and you’re getting yourself all messy and it’s dripping down your chin?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry moaned, thrashing wildly against the pillow and digging the balls of his feet into the mattress for leverage. 

“Do you think about when I’m finger-fucking you and you’re begging for my mouth on your tits? Or when you’ve got me against the wall and you’re pounding into me so hard my arse is bouncing for you, or when I sit on your cock and pull your hair while I ride you?” 

“All of it— _shit._ I think about all of that, Lou. Always want you so fucking much I feel crazy with it.” 

“Wanna know what I dream about?” 

Harry nodded fervently. “Tell me.” 

Louis licked his lips and Harry helplessly tracked the motion, practically able to feel his eyes glaze over with lust. “I dream about how fucking loud you are when I go down on you. About my legs on your shoulders and your perfect fucking cock in me so deep I feel like I’m being split in two. I dream about how much you love to lick me out, how sloppy you are with it because you just can’t fucking get enough.” 

Harry wasn’t sure there were words to articulate how turned on he was by the visuals his brain conjured up to coincide with what Louis was describing. Nothing got him hotter than listening to Louis talk dirty to him. In lieu of a verbal response, he bucked his hips up and moaned as loud as he could. 

The song was still playing in the background, and as it reached the bridge after the second verse, Harry put his lips at Louis’ ear once again. 

_I’m coming down,_

_I figured out I kinda like it_

_And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you…_  

“ _Ride it_ ,” Harry whispered huskily, finishing the aborted sentence that his song’s lyrics left to the imagination. Louis whimpered and lolled his head to the side to capture Harry’s lips as the song progressed to the chorus. 

_If you go out tonight,_

_I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive_

_You got that something, I got me an appetite_

_Now I can taste it_  

Sitting up, he put both his hands on Harry’s chest and threw his head back, exposing the long line of his throat. “ _O-oh yeah_...there,” he moaned. “Right _there_ , baby. Fuck, that feels amazing.” He ground down hard on Harry’s cock where the head of it was snug against his prostate, rocking his hips in slow circles so he could rub up against it just the way he wanted. 

“God, I love your face when I hit your spot, Lou. You look so fucked out. So bloody gorgeous.”

“Make me come, Harry,” Louis begged, his voice a beautiful wreck. “I bet you’ll like my face even more then.”

“You’re right, nothing is better than watching you come for me.” Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ spread thighs, thrusting up fast and hard then withdrawing slowly until only the tip of his cock remained inside Louis. “Like this, yeah?” He asked, repeating the process.

“ _F-fuck!_ Yes, yes, yes. Don’t stop, Haz.”

“Never, baby. C’mon, fucking paint me, Lou.”

Louis went completely silent as his orgasm started to crest – his rosy lips slack and his mouth frozen open in a perfect little ‘O.’

Harry was so gone at that point - completely surrounded by the beautiful boy he had loved since he was sixteen - that all it took to send him over the edge was watching Louis’ face as he came. Even as the strength of his own orgasm wracked his body, Harry stroked him through it, shivering as he felt Louis’ release coat his chest.

Louis collapsed against him just as the final notes of the song faded out, and immediately sought out Harry’s lips for a kiss. Because they were both still feeling a bit dazed and uncoordinated, their foreheads bumped together clumsily. Harry cradled Louis’ face in his hands as they giggled breathlessly into each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” he declared passionately, looking directly into Louis’ eyes.

Louis brought one of his hands up to Harry’s chest and pressed it firmly over Harry’s heart. “I love you,” he reciprocated with equal fervor, nuzzling their noses together tenderly.

***

**August 2018**

“Good morning, dear listeners,” Nick chirped brightly, leaning forward slightly to rest his elbows on the table in front of him. “It’s another dreary Monday here in London, but don’t fret, our good friend Mr. Harry Styles is joining us via video chat to bring some much needed sunshine to the studios here at Radio One. Hello, young Harold, how are you on this abysmal Monday morning?”

“Hello,” Harry waved enthusiastically, his face lit up in a cheeky grin. “I’m wonderful, Nicholas, how are you?”

“Spreading that famous Styles charm as usual, I see. I am quite alright, Harold. Thank you for asking. Mind if we skip the pleasantries, and get on with something a bit more interesting?”

“I’ll allow it,” Harry nodded, his attempt at stoicism betrayed by his inability to bite back a small chuckle.

“Benevolent as ever, you. So, Harold, I would like to talk about your newest single. Shocking, I know,” Nick gasped theatrically as he brought one hand up to his chest to rest over his heart. “A little birdie told me that the reason you have bailed on our interview in person today is because you're off shooting the music video for this particular song, is that correct?”

“I am,” Harry confirmed with a smile, his left dimple indenting his cheek.

“Right, well, the song, for those of you who have been living under a bloody rock, is called _Medicine_ , and it has been generating quite the buzz.”

Harry laughed a bit in self-deprecation, ducking his head and darting the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips. “You could say that.”

“I think there were quite a few people out there who were a bit, shall we say, _surprised_ , at some of the lyrics to this particular tune. Specifically your use of masculine pronouns. As a result, there has been some rather heated speculation about your sexuality. Care to address those rumours and tell us what this song is about?”

Harry laughed at his friend’s direct tone. Never one to beat around the bush, that Nick Grimshaw. “I mean, I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“To you maybe!” Nick scoffed. “Not to us!”

“I like to think that the people who listen to my music are quite clever and that they can—”

Nick clicked his tongue in disapproval, waggling his forefinger at Harry sassily. “Nuh-uh, pop star, you can’t use your charm to get you out of this one.”

Reluctantly amused, Harry blew out a puff of air, his lips buzzing. “I think,” he drawled thoughtfully, scratching at the side of his nose, “that if you really listen to the lyrics, then you can work out for yourself what the song is about. Yeah.”

“Yes, how very enlightening. As you can see, or rather _hear_ , dear listeners, Harold is being his usual transparent self. I do hope you don’t receive too much of a tongue lashing from your manager for that shockingly candid answer. Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with Jeffrey.”

Turning his head to the side, Harry lifted his shoulder to his chin in a demure shrug, eyes coy.

The action earned him a sharp bark of laughter from Nick, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling in fondness. “He’s just shrugged at me, ladies and gents. Such an open book, this one. Perhaps the upcoming music video will shed a little more light on the subject, hmm?”

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Nick from beneath his lashes. He pushed his hair back, his long fingers running through the artfully messy tresses, and the corners of his mouth pulling down to form an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression. “Perhaps,” he allowed with another innocent shrug.

“Although,” Nick accused, “that clearly wasn’t the case with _Kiwi_. I think I had more questions than ever after watching the video for that one. So maybe you’re just saying that to be a tease.”

Harry pursed his lips into a tight line, his jaw flexing with the effort of trying not to laugh. “I can honestly say that this video is far more, erm… _revealing_ , than the music video for _Kiwi_ ,” he promised.

“Well, colour me intrigued!” Nick gushed as he absently fanned himself with a small stack of papers. “Thank you for virtually stopping by, Harry. As always, it was an experience,” he ribbed with a wolfish grin.

“Thanks very much for having me, it was my pleasure,” Harry lightly laughed, his dimple appearing again as he smiled diplomatically at the other man.

“Here it is, folks, the radio debut of the song that launched a thousand internet rumours. This is _Medicine_ by Harry Styles.”

***

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Manchester, United Kingdom**

Milky rays of early morning sunlight filtered through the gauzy pastel blue curtains as Freya slowly blinked her eyes open in the tiny bedroom of her shared university housing flat. Through the distressingly thin walls, she could hear her housemates bustling around in the common area as they prepared for the day ahead.

She groaned softly when she mentally went over her schedule and remembered that she had an exam in her Art History course, which she had neglected to revise for. Spending the weekend in Blackpool getting drunk and going clubbing with Belle and Emma had sounded vastly more appealing at the time, and though she was bound to earn a very poor mark on her exam, she couldn’t bring herself to regret her decision. She smiled at the memories of the trip with her two best friends, and rolled over in bed to check her phone. She already had a lengthy text from Belle detailing her suffering at the hands of what was apparently a “hangover from hell” and another from Emma, which simply read, _fuuuuuck_. Freya could definitely appreciate the sentiment as her head throbbed a little when she sat up.

Just as she was going to reply to her friends, a notification from twitter popped up on the screen informing her that Harry Styles had just tweeted. She immediately dragged her thumb over the notification and was redirected to the musician’s twitter page. The most recent tweet was nothing but a link with the cryptic caption of, “ _Oops!”_ Intrigued, she tapped the screen to follow the link and was redirected once more to YouTube, where a music video began to play.

“Oh. My. God.” She whispered, clapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide.

_The sound of a shower running was the only noise detectable as the camera panned through the interior of an open, airy, very posh looking flat. The lens focused on various articles of clothing, haphazardly discarded and strewn about the floor, creating a Hansel and Gretel-esque trail towards the spacious, lavishly appointed bathroom. The camera zoomed in on a black Gucci loafer with a rainbow motif laying on its side against the doorframe and then panned up to reveal a spacious glass enclosed shower. Wispy curls of steam billowed over the top of the glass door, which was almost completely fogged over._

_The silhouette of a person could just be made out through the humid haze, and then the door was pushed aside to reveal the unmistakable profile of Harry Styles. He was standing with his back to the shower wall, his head tilted back against the tiles as water from the showerhead cascaded down his chest in rivulets and dripped out of the frame. His eyes were closed, his nostrils flaring as he worked his jaw. Slowly, he turned his head to face the camera, his chest heaving slightly. His glassy green eyes stared intently into the camera lens for a few breathless moments, anticipation building, and then they rolled back into his head before being hidden from view entirely as his heavy lids fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open with a low, guttural moan._

_The screen went black and the word_ Medicine _flashed in bold white block script as the opening bass line to the song began to play. The camera zoomed in on the word, getting closer and closer until the entire screen was swallowed up by the white of the letters. There was a form cut as the close up shot of one of the I’s in Medicine slowly transformed into a shot of a huge white bed. As the camera angle tightened up to get closer to the bed, a lone figure’s head popped out from beneath the fluffy white duvet._

_Emerging from under the covers, a shirtless Harry arched his back and brought his hands up to clutch the bars of the wrought iron headboard, his hair mussed and pupils severely dilated as his low, gravelly voice joined the music to croon the first few lines of the song._

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_

_Treat you like a gentleman_

_Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline_

_Think I’m gonna stick with you_

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_

_Rest it on your fingertips_

_Up to your mouth, feeling it out_

_Feeling it out_

_The camera cut back to a shot of Harry in the shower, his body dripping wet and glistening as the audience was treated to a close up of his own hand clutching at his left thigh, right over the tattoo there. His nails, painted with black varnish, dug into his pale skin and clawed upwards, leaving behind angry red lines in their wake._

Freya feared her eyes might properly bug out of her head as she continued watching, but she couldn’t look away if she tried.

_The remainder of the video was split between shots of Harry in a club – the camera flitting between his face as he seductively purred out the lyrics, and closeups of his hands gripping someone’s hips and grinding against them on the dance floor – flashes of him writhing in bed, fisting the sheets as the camera watched from above, and him in the shower, panting and trembling with his head thrown back against the tile as the water flowed aesthetically over his exposed upper body._

_Image after image flashed across the screen in quick succession, each one more provocative than the last: Harry’s hands desperately clutching at a smaller pair of hands on his thighs, his teeth abusing the flesh of his plush lower lip, his chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as he heaved out harsh, shuddering breaths, his fingers curled around the iron spindles of the headboard – his knuckles pale and bloodless from the tightness of his grip._

_It culminated in a shot of Harry’s palm_ _smacking against the steamed up glass door of the shower and slowly sliding through the beads of condensation as the song built to its crescendo. The instrumental between the last verse and the final chorus faded into a low hum as the unmistakable sound of moaning replaced the melody. It was clear that the audio was of two people - one of them letting out high-pitched whines and broken whimpers, while the other emitted low grunts and labored breaths_.

_As soon as Harry belted out the last lines of the song, the screen filled up with static and then the entire video re-played as if it was in fast-forward, but this time the camera was panned out slightly. All the fleeting shots were pieced together chronologically so they formed a montage of the whole evening, starting with Harry drinking alone at a bar inside the club and following a mysterious figure out onto the dance floor. Due to clever camera angles and strategic lighting, the audience was never able to get a good look at the other person. The two of them stumbled home and undressed each other feverishly as they moved through the flat and fell into bed together. They eventually made their way to the shower and the scene picked up right where it left off at the beginning of the video with a dripping wet Harry looking into the camera._

_This time, however, another person emerged on screen – just the top of their head appearing in the frame at first. Their sodden hair obscured most of their face, but as they stood from where they had apparently been kneeling in front of Harry_ (which, HOLY SHIT!) _Harry reached out to tenderly cup the person’s jaw and carefully brush some of the hair out of their eyes. The gesture oozed intimacy and between that and the overwhelming amount of love visible in Harry’s eyes as he gazed longingly at them, there was no question that this person was more than just a casual lover. He gently smoothed the remainder of the person’s hair away from their face, effectively revealing their identity as he did._

 _Stood there in the shower – soaking wet and plastered to Harry’s chest – was_ Louis fucking Tomlinson _. And in case there was any doubt about his identity or the implications of what had just occurred, Harry breathed out a wistful, “Lou,” and leaned down to claim Louis’ lips in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Louis’ infamous lashes fluttered against his equally famous cheekbones as Harry moved his ministrations from Louis’ mouth to his neck, dipped down to lavish attention on his collarbones, then worked his way even further down his torso until he disappeared from the frame entirely. Louis languidly turned his attention to the camera – eyes lust blown and unfocused as he peered into the lens. His vivid pink lips twisted into a wicked smirk just before he threw his head back and moaned, and then the screen abruptly went black._

“Holy fucking shit!” Freya squealed as she navigated back to twitter and brought up Louis Tomlinson’s account. His most recent tweet was from around the same time as Harry’s and simply read, “ _always you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the part where I shamelessly beg you to leave me comments. So...please? :P
> 
> If you want to make me a very happy girl, you can also reblog the fic post I made on tumblr [here.](https://beau-soleil-louis.tumblr.com/post/180631964101/you-got-that-something-i-got-me-an-appetite-by%22)


End file.
